Daze!
by Kano Yuuta
Summary: Kesembilan berandalan yang senang membuat ulah di kota kelahiran mereka. Dan ketua geng yang menyembunyikan rahasia dari para anggotanya. Maaf, gak pandai buat summary orz


Title: Daze!

Cast: All Mekakushi Dan

Genre: Friendship,Romance, AU

Rate: T

Warning: OOC,typos, and absurdness/?

Disclaimer: Kagerou Project belongs to Shizen no Teki-P and this fic belong to meh.

Oh ya, semua member meka-dan itu pakai hoodie daze ya ouo)d males deskripsiin di fic /dibalang

Chapter 1: Let's Play!

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat!" Seorang pemuda berhoodie setengah merah-setengah putih berdiri di depan teman-temannya dengan seringai tipis menghias bibirnya.

"Kau pikir siapa ketuanya? _That's should be my line_," gerutu seorang gadis bersurai hijau dengan hoodie ungu-putih. Kesembilan orang ini memakai hoodie dengan tipe serupa. Setengah berwarna putih dan setengahnya lagi warna lain yang mungkin merupakan warna yang menunjukkan karakter mereka.

"...Gomen,Kido." Pemuda itu bersungut-sungut kesal. Padahal ia pikir,ia sudah berpose dengan keren tadi dan membuat semuanya cukup terpukau.

"Ahaha mungkin Shintaro ingin merasakan rasanya jadi ketua geng pffft," ejek si blonde sambil menahan tawanya.

Nah, sebelum kita berlanjut menistai si pemuda merah-putih ini, mari saya perkenalkan kalian pada geng yang disebutkan si pirang tidak tahu diri ini. Mekakushi Dan, sebuah geng yang diketuai oleh Kido Tsubomi, gadis kuudere dan berwajah cukup ikemen dan sangat cocok untuk menjadi seme-oke maaf itu pendapat author. Geng ini terbentuk dari kumpulan berandalan di kota Mekaku yang dianggap pengganggu oleh masyarakat sekitar. Awal mulanya, mereka hanya berandalan biasa yang tak pernah membuat masalah dan juga suka membantu warga Mekaku. Tetapi, entah gosip darimana menyebar, mereka mulai dikucilkan dan bahkan sering diganggu ketenangannya oleh beberapa masyarakat.

Markas para berandalan pernah habis terbakar karena ulah para warga. Mereka juga tak dibiarkan memasuki wilayah utama Mekaku City dan hanya boleh menempati daerah kumuh di pinggiran kota. Mereka telah mencoba berdamai dengan warga tapi gagal, mereka malah dituduh melakukan penjebakan dengan kedok damai. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Maka, para berandalan yang tersisa dan yang masih bertahan di Mekaku City itupun membentuk geng. Dan menamainya Mekakushi Dan. Kenapa Kido menjadi ketuanya? Karena ide pembalasan dendam atas pencorengan nama baik itu asalnya dari Kido. Semua rencana-rencana 'jahat' yang mereka lakukan juga idenya dari gadis ini. Yang perlu diingat, Kido memiliki jiwa _leader_ paling tinggi di antara yang lain, dan paling berrtanggung jawab juga. Tak segan-segan semuanya memilihnya untuk menjadi _Danchou _atau Ketua Geng.

Sekarang, mari berkenalan dengan para anggotanya. Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam dan menggunakan jepit adalah Seto Kousuke. Lalu pemuda blonde yang tadi mengejeki Shintaro adalah Kano Shuuya. Lalu ada Marry Kozakura dengan rambut panjangnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bola rambut yang lucu. Ada juga Momo Kisaragi yang berambut oranye pendek dan sangat periang. Disusul dengan gadis manis energik yang serba biru, Ene. Lalu si pria malang berambut hitam yang tadi sempat ternistai, Shintaro Kisaragi. Dan ini teman dekat Shintaro yang biasa diejek 'albino' karena keputihannya yang cukup abnormal, Konoha Kokonose. Lalu yang terakhir, pemuda cebol yang doyan menggerutu, Hibiya Amamiya.

_Mekakushi Dan Complete!_

"Jadi kita mulai dari pintu masuk di sebelah timur ya kan?" tanya Momo sambil mempersiapkan beberapa barang.

"Ya-ssu! Aku sudah sangat siap-ssu! Ah Marry-chan! Jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya?" Seto menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Marry.

"_Hai, _Seto-kun!" Marry mendongak dan tersenyum manis padanya dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Seto.

"Awww cinta monyet antara Seto dan Marry-gaaah!" Sebuah serangan dadakan pada perutnya membuatnya berhenti bicara dan memegangi perutnya erat-erat. "_I-ittai deshou, _Kido-chan..."

"_Behave Kano. Behave," _ujar Kido, si pelaku penyerangan.

"Aku lapar..."

"Kapan kau tidak lapar, Konoha? Buuu," gerutu Ene dan Hibiya hampir bersamaan. Bedanya, wajah Hibiya yang paling mirip si penggerutu. Macam orang tua saja.

Shintaro melirik jam di ponselnya. "Hei, jangan buang-buang waktu. Kita harus segera bersiap sekarang."

Kido mengambil 'alat-alatnya'. "Semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah!"

"Kita berangkat. Mekakushi Dan..."

"Yosshhh!"

_Let's Play!_

Mereka mulai menjalankan aksinya. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka memasuki pintu masuk timur Mekaku City yang pengawasannya cukup payah dan dengan CCTV yang sudah dirusak oleh mereka sebelumnya. Diam-diam tentunya. Mengikuti berbagai isyarat tangan dan mata dari Kido dan Shintaro mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam kota. Langit malam yang hitam pekat dan suasana sunyi yang menyelimuti kota Mekaku menemani langkah-langkah mereka yang lincah dan tanpa suara melewati trotoar yang sangat sepi dan gedung-gedung gelap yang menjulang tinggi.

Lalu sampailah mereka di sebuah kawasan pertokoan yang lengang. Mereka semua menyeringai puas. _Time for the show,baby!_

"Wah Kios Buah-Buahan Matsumoto ini terlihat kumuh. Harusnya kios buah-buahan kan cerah ceria~" ujar Kano sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Karena itulah, kita akan menghias kios ini!" sambung Momo dengan penuh semangat lalu membuka sebuah tutup kaleng ukuran sedang dan terciumlah bau menyengat sebuah cairan yang kita kenal yaitu, cat.

"Oranye kesukaanku!" Seru Momo dengan bangga.

"Seperti tradisi selama ini. Warna merah yang ditorehkan pertama kali." Kido berkata dengan kalem.

Kano mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan dibuat-buat. "Ada apa sih dengan warna merah?"

Pikiran Kido melayang entah kemana untuk beberapa saat. "Sudah, cepatlah. Waktu kita tak banyak."

Shintaro menyemprotkan cat warna merah dari kaleng semprotan cat di tangannya.

"Let's Play!"

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan jahil mereka. Ini sudah kali keduanya mereka berulah di kota dengan cat. Momo dan Hibiya asyik dengan cat mereka dan menjahili satu sama lain. Konoha tampak sangat penasaran dan dengan polosnya menjadikan matanya sebagai sasaran semprot cat miliknya. Kano menjahili rambut Marry dengan menyemprotkan sedikit cat disana, membuat Marry merajuk pada Seto dan Kano mendapatkan hantaman tutup kaleng dari sang ketua.

"T-Tsubomi-chan...?" Sebuah suara feminim yang terdengar manis dan lembut menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kido menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras melihat gadis yang memanggilnya.

Beberapa anggota berbisik-bisik, penasaran akan sosok gadis itu. Shintaro,Seto dan Kano berdiri di hadapan Kido, melindunginya. Sementara member yang lain mundur serempak menjaga jarak dan menatap waswas pada gadis itu.

"_Dare-ssu ka?_" Seto bertanya dan tersenyum ramah tapi tidak dengan auranya yang terasa galak. Kano menyeringai sambil mengocok kaleng semprotnya dan menimbulkan bunyi berkelontang di dalam kaleng. Shintaro menatap gadis itu datar dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Apa yang gadis kota-yang terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik-lakukan di tengah malam begini? Memakai seragam sekolah dan juga sebuah scarf merah yang terlilit di lehernya. Aneh kan?

"Kalian berandalan itu kan?" tanyanya tanpa rasa takut dan dengan nada bicara lembut.

"Etto, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku-ssu," Seto menatap intens pada gadis itu dan menyeringai.

"Hee~ apa kita perlu menjadikannya sandera? Agar lebih dramatis. Pffft." Kano tersenyum licik pada gadis itu.

"Kido?" Shintaro memanggilnya, meminta sebuah perintah dari sang ketua.

Kido dan gadis itu saling bertatapan. Dengan arti tatapan yang berbeda tentunya. "Kita pergi. Kalian bertiga... Tahu kan harus apa?" Setelah ketiga pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk,Kido berlari pergi bersama yang lainnya, menjauh dan kemudian hilang di tengah kegelapan.

"Tsubomi-chan!" Seru gadis itu yang berniat mengejar tapi ditahan oleh ketiga pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kukuku~ aku menyukai peranku yang mirip algojo begini..." Seringai Kano sambil berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Kido selalu bisa mengandalkan kita untuk mengusir pengganggu-ssu!" Seto menyahut dengan riang.

Gadis itu mundur selangkah dan mencengkeram syalnya erat. "K-kalian...mau apa...?"

"Heh." Shintaro mendengus. "Mau apa? Kau ingin tahu?" Mereka maju mendekati gadis itu.

"Mengeksekusimu tentu saja."

TBC

Huahahaha jadi ini fic absurd gak jelas buatan saya yang gak guna banget hidupnya. Fic ini tercipta gara-gara kemaren saya sempet nostalgia dan mabok daze. Nyari-nyari gambar mekamekadan/? yang bertemakan daze. Trus tau-tau aja ide ini muncul. XDDD

Maaf ya sama fic berantakan ini. Kritik saran silahkan. Review sangat saya hargai. Silent reader juga saya hargai. Thanks for giving your time to this unawesome fic XD

Civok Hangat,

Kano Yuuta


End file.
